Just A Little Male Bonding
by jaygoose
Summary: The sunset never looked like this in Haven... [SigJak]


**_Short description: _**This is for CacklingSkerries (Badjakfics) because she got my 2000th page view on DeviantART and because she asked so nicely. Set after Jak 3, Sig is the ruler of Spargus and calls on Jak for a little assistance.

**_ Just a Little Male Bonding_**

The sunset never looked like this in Haven. There was never a trace of these orange and yellow wisps that stretched all the way across the sky. It was like the sun just disappeared when it finally got enough of Haven's smog and pollution and reappeared when it thought it ought to. Though it could just be he always was too busy in Haven to really notice what the sun was doing. It wasn't like that in the Wasteland or Spargus. He had plenty of free time here to pay attention to stuff like this.

It sort of reminded him of a life time ago when he and Daxter could just find a spot in the cooling grass, stare off at the sun and not miss a minute as it disappeared behind the horizon. It would reflect off the endless waters and the ocean would almost look like it was on fire.

This moment was startlingly similar. The only difference was the complete lack of water. Sand wasn't made for reflecting fire it seemed. But it did happen to have something in common with the ocean— it wasn't all that good for drinking either.

Something flickered at the corner of his vision. There was a grunt from the side of him and he didn't even have to turn his head to acknowledge it. He just took the canteen from his companion and took a gulp. His eyes closing in relief as the cool liquid ran over his tongue and down his parched throat.

To think he used to take this stuff for granted all that time ago. Jak followed the other man around the rock formation and took a seat next to him in the shade.

"Y'know, the rat was right about you."

The usual deep booming nature of his companion's voice was softer now somehow. It was funny how he noticed that a lot more lately. But what did he mean, _"The rat was right about him?" _

Jak barely turned his head in the older man's direction. His eyes narrowed as a fuzzy green brow rose in question.

"I could hear those gears turnin' from a mile away. Yer a damned loud thinker, Jak. Y'should get that looked into… can't be healthy." Sig drawled lazily.

The blond smirked. He couldn't argue that. Daxter complained about it all the time. Strange how he'd always been the only one to notice though…well, at least up until now. Nonetheless, Jak remained quiet. He took another swallow of water before handing the container back to his fellow Wastelander.

The rock was cool against their backs, the shade stretching out a few meters past even Sig's long legs. Jak could almost forget where he was and nod off.

He took in a deep breath. Sweat, musk, and a hint of something else he'd wanted to forget about. Metalhead leavings… he should have been more careful of where he stepped in that cave.

He rolled his shoulders trying to alleviate the ache there and tilted his neck until he heard a light crack. He'd be damned sore come tomorrow.

He hadn't noticed he was being watched though. At his side Sig chuckled, "Damn, you need a bath, boy."

He snorted at that, "You gonna give me one?"

Jak mentally winced. The words left his mouth before he'd thought about them.

"Yer a big boy now," Sig laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair, "I'm sure y'can wash yer own ass."

Jak's face felt like it had been flash fried. He fought back a groan, hoping to blame his flushed appearance exclusively on the heat. Sig fortunately hadn't seemed to notice.

He was really going to have to get used to this talking thing. There were a hell of a lot of things that were definitely better off stuck in his head.

"C'mon, Chili Pepper, we should be gettin' back. This luck can't hold out for too much longer. An' I don't know 'bout you but I could use some grub."

The big man was on his feet and heading for the Hopper before Jak could choke out a reply.

"Put a move on it rookie an' I might consider washin' your back. Pew, you smell worse than a leaper pen at high noon!" Sig cast a look over his shoulder before hopping into the driver's seat. Hearty peels of laughter echoed throughout the barren terrain.

Jak froze mid-step, rolling his eyes. He should have known Sig wouldn't let that go.

"It's not that…" Jak paused mid-sentence after taking another whiff. He'd really tried to keep his face from scrunching up. He failed of course, to Sig's even greater amusement. Before he knew it he was blushing. He climbed in the passenger seat and slouched, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't pout, cherry, it happens to the best of 'em."

He could see Sig grinning at him out of the corner of his eyes. He gave the man a look that expressed his offense at the accusation. He didn't pout.

"Ever happen to you?"

Sig snorted, fighting a grin. "Nope."

Something heavy settled in his belly. Something like embarrassment. He grunted at that. He glanced over to the dark skinned man next to him. It wasn't like he'd been trying to impress Sig when he'd taken off after that metalpede on foot. There was no way the Hopper would have made it through that cavern anyway. He'd just been trying to do the job the man had asked him to. It had nothing to do with showing off.

And if he kept telling himself that, eventually it would be true.

**oo0oo**

While bathes weren't part of the daily routine in the Wasteland, for Chili Pepper, the king of Spargus was willing to make an exception. The throne room was the best place to get a hold of a suitable amount of water. He'd practically thrown the boy in fully clothed. But the look on Jak's face had been completely worth it.

He had been gracious enough to let the kid get his boots and that armor of his off first—didn't want to drown him after all. But the splash the boy made had still been impressive.

Even when he wasn't trying Jak was damned good at just about everything he did. Not that he would have expected any less from the son of the man who would always think of as his lordship.

Prince Mar in the flesh and blood—he didn't think he'd ever wrap his head around that. That definitely wasn't that little snot nosed kid that used to follow him around…

Sig grinned.

Maybe things really hadn't changed all that much. Chili Pepper did still have an odd eagerness about him when Sig was around. If he was feeling particularly nostalgic Sig could even call it tagging alongside him. The boy still had those big wide eyes and that baby face. He's always been a cute little bugger. No one had been able to deny the boy anything, himself included. And the Wastelander was damned sure that Damas had caught on to that right away.

It would seem that for all his musing he'd gotten a face full of sopping wet shirt for his trouble. He pried the still smelly piece of cloth off his face and grimaced.

There was the strangest sound then. Something he couldn't recall ever tumbling past the younger man's lips. Jak was giggling. It was honestly the oddest thing Sig could remember hearing. It wasn't quite girly—it was manly enough—but it brought to mind a three-foot tall, green haired bundle of energy struggling with three or four steps to his one just to keep up. Running in front of him and raising chubby little arms and hopping up and down impatiently.

"You're gonna pay for that one, kid." Sig said, dropping the last of his armor on the ground and making his way into the cool water.

He remembered what it felt like having the soft warms arms wrapped around his neck and round little face pressed against his…

And him looking around to make sure no one had seen the affectionate display. He had a reputation to maintain at the time.

Sig grinned even wider at the memory. Right now it was just damned good to see the boy smiling after all the mess he'd been through.

"What?"

Jak was probably wondering why the hell he was staring. And he was usually so good about that too.

That gruff voice would never seem right Sig decided. It didn't go with those eyes and hair or those grins that sometimes peeked through the perpetual scowl.

Sig grabbed hold of a stunned Jak yet again and tossed him under, the blond protesting half-heartedly. The Wastelander knew full well that if Jak wanted free he'd get free.

"Gotta scrub that back like I promised!" Sig gave a hardy chuckle.

Jak finally wiggled out of the larger man's grip, breaking through the water's surface and pushing Sig back. It nearly sent the man down as well. It was a free for all from then on out--the two maybe-not-so-grown men wrestling and splashing about. And damn if it wasn't good to hear the boy laugh like that. Jak was small and a bit faster than the older man and before he knew it Sig was at the boy's mercy.

"Okay, okay! I give, kid. I give!"

The head Wastelander dragged him self up the stone steps and flopped down on the highest one trying to catch a breather. Jak wasn't far behind. Stalking up the steps dripping wet, a malicious grin on his face.

"Ah, c'mon Chili Pepper." Sig groaned dropping his head in defeat. "Let an old guy catch his breath. I ain't…"

The older man stopped mid-sentence. He looked up at Jak and noted the far away look in the kid's eyes. The blond was starring up past him. Sig didn't have to turn around to figure out at what—the throne that Sig would never be able to think of as his own.

"Enough of that now, kid. What I tell you about all that thinking? Kleiver's gonna come waddling in here thinking there some kind of metal head attack as loud as them cogs a' yours are."

"M's'ry."

It was so low Sig was almost sure he'd been hearing things. So instead of jumping to conclusions the man just cocked a brow.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Me and Dax've gotten through tougher spots. I shouda…"

"Hey, now Chili Pepper… look, none of that was your fault…"

"I just never thought that he'd be the one…"

"Look kid, Damas was always doing that kinda stuff." Sig offered up a weak smile. He wasn't too good at this comforting stuff. Most times he'd just punch a guy in the arm and tell them to suck it up. But, Jak wasn't just _some_ guy. And Sig was thinking that maybe… just for Jak… that he'd give it a try this once. "Besides, Damas wouldn't leave his favorite Wastelander out there blowing in the wind."

Jak looked up suddenly, his eyes wide. "Re…really?"

"Of course!" Sig said, slapping the younger man on the arm playfully, his hand lingering long enough to give a light squeeze. "You were his favorite without a doubt. The guy never shut up talking about you. The man always did have lousy taste though." Sig barked a laugh as Jak balked in offense, giving him a playful shove.

The overly manly show of affection soon dissolved however and no one was more surprised than Sig when he found himself with Jak's arms wrapped around his neck. Kid was a lot softer than he looked. It was a bit muffled, as Jak's nose was currently buried in the crook of his neck, but Sig was sure the kid had thanked him.

Sig looked around one last time before returning the sure as hell rare gesture with a light squeeze.

"Anytime."


End file.
